


Victor Meets Elsa

by WolfaMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, F/M, Frankenwolf, Season/Series 04, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: OLD FIC: 4x02 Victor Frankenstein Meets Elsa of Arendale. Frankenwolf. AU now.





	Victor Meets Elsa

Victor Meets Elsa  
Summary: OLD FIC: 4x02 Victor Frankenstein Meets Elsa of Arendale. Frankenwolf. AU now.

// Victor Meets Elsa //

Victor checks Emma over.  
“You all did a great job in getting her warm.” He smiles as Emma leans into Killian.  
“How’s Ruby?” Emma asks as Victor puts away his tools.  
“Good, good.” He smiles. “Her cravings are something I wish not to be around but she is good.”  
“Ready to be a father?” David comes over with Neal in his arms. Victor stands looking down at the little miracle.   
“Not really.” Placing hands on Neal giving a quick check up. “He’s doing wonderful.”   
“Yeah, getting big.”  
“Well he’ll have a playmate soon.” Neal grabs Victor’s hands. “Emma should be fine. Keep her warm and fluids.”  
“Thanks Whale.”  
“Victor.” Victor reminds, smiling at Neal before turning on the newest member, Elsa. “Do I need to check you out?”  
“No, I’m.. You are a doctor?”  
“Don’t worry. I’m happily married.” Showing her his ring. He reaches a hand out. She pulls back. “I promise not to hurt you. I don’t do that.“ Elsa looks at her new friends. Reluctantly she gives him her hand. He reaches taking her pulse.   
“Your hands are warm.” She comments.  
“And yours are cool.” He takes a breath. “Your pulse is slow.” Her eyes meet his. He smiles. “You are very tense. “  
“I need to find my sister.”  
“A good cause. Does she have a name?”  
“Anna.”  
“Anna, I can ask around.”  
“We have Bo Peep’s staff.” Victor looks at them.  
“She was real. Wait! Don’t answer that. I’ll ask around.”  
“Thank you, “ Elsa tells him. He nods before looking at the prince.  
“Call me if you need me. Stay warm Emma. Neal, sleep through the night.”  
“I wish.” Snow comes over. “Do you know Chinese?”  
“Hui.” Nodding his head yes.  
“Seriously?” Snow looks at him. Victor can only nod.  
“Mrs. Lucas knows this.” Snow shakes her head. Victor can only look at her in question.  
“I should have called you.” Victor can only nod to whatever conundrum she had lived through. He had his own getting the generators operating at the hospital.  
“Well now you know.”  
“And knowing is half the battle,” Henry finishes. Victor smiles at him. Then he stares at Elsa.  
“Are you from Arendale?” This perks everyone interest in the room.  
“What?”  
“Wait a minute?” the others in the room begin to make some noise.  
“How?” Victor can only stare at them all. Elsa steps forward.  
“How do you know of Arendale?” Victor takes a step back.  
“When we were returned to the enchanted forest. Red and I decided to travel and get away from what had cursed us.”  
“You remember?” David asked.  
“I was the only one it appears. But we were not with you when the curse struck again. I was tending to our animals when we were back here.”  
“So you remember?”  
“Yes,” Victor tells them.  
“Arendale, tell me.” Elsa voices loudly getting the doctors attention. “Tell me.” Victor looks to them all waiting on him to tell his story.  
“Arendale is reined over by King Kristoff. To get to Arendale you have to go through the ice wall that surrounds and protects it. There are few ships that go through. But word of them needing a doctor traveled and Red wanted a fresh start. So we went.” Victor sets down his bag before opening it. Inside he pulls out a Snowflake metal. Elsa gasps at this. He moves for her to see it better.  
“This is for those who serve the royal family.”  
“I am, was, the royal physician.”  
“How is Kristoff?”  
“Good. The trolls took a while to get use too. Olaf is another story.”  
“Did he marry?”  
“No, but he adopted.”  
“I see.”  
“He is still waiting for Anna.” Elsa smiles.  
“Thank you.” Victor nods. Then a howl rings through the air.  
“And that is my cue to go.”  
“Is that your wolf?” Elsa questions at the howl.  
“That’s my mate. I’ll give Ruby your love.” Victor grabs his bag and leaves.  
“He is married to a wolf.” Elsa turns to the royals. Snow answers,  
“Ruby is a were wolf. She is very protective of her mate.”

The End

Author note:  
This was written before the rest of the season aired and Anna was locked away. This has been hiding on my computer for a while. Found it. Yeah. Hope you enjoyed this little snippet. Now an AU snippet. Thank You.


End file.
